Pavel (Chronicles Pack DLC Level)
'Pavel '''is the first level in Metro: Last Light's DLC, the Chronicles Pack. The player plays as Pavel who, after being captured and subsequently escaping, clears a Bandit controlled section of Venice. Overview After escaping from Artyom and Simon in Venice, Pavel is recaptured by bandits who reside there. When the level starts, one of them has him tied to a post, torturing him. He tells Pavel they are in a power plant that supplies Venice with energy. However, it is created by human labor. The leader of the bandits has demanded Pavel join the slaves. The bandit prepares to give Pavel an injection that will render him unable to do anything but push the generator, but Pavel slips his hands over the post and attacks the bandit, jamming the syringe in his neck instead before throwing him down a drainpipe. Free, Pavel retrieves a flashlight and a knife, and makes it to the bandits main camp. Travelling through their lair, clearing the place of bandits and emptying their safes, Pavel makes it to another part of Venice, where the bandits had not reached. Here, he met up with a contact in the Red Line, Yanek, posing as a homeless man, who told Pavel that a cart was waiting to take him to the Red Line. The level ends here, though Pavel made it back to Korbut, who immediately dispatched him to Red Square, as in the main campaign. Achievements/Trophies Trivia *The ammunition in this level is extremely scarce so a stealth approach is highly recommended. *You are able to obtain military grade rounds in this level, but there is nothing to buy in this level (besides the striptease at the end and an ammo exchange kiosk at the end), so you could use them as ammo if necessary. *If the player looks down after escaping, men turning cranks are seen below, turning the aforementioned generators. Thankfully, Pavel avoided this fate. **It is unknown whether other stations produce power this way, though the Baumansky Alliance have a power plant supplying the Metro; theirs may be run by physical labor. *If you add a bullet into the empty Revolver, the bandit will unintentionally shoot the other bandit, believing that he himself killed him. *Taking the bandit jacket in the locker room will allow the player to take a drink with the drunk man in the shower after dealing with his friend. *Two bandits in the non-hostile section of Venice talk about Bourbon, from the first game, and how he is not actually dead. He was shot by the bandit leader, but apparently survived, and still works with the bandits from Venice. **His death in the novel series is still canonical, however. *There are two peep shows in stalls at the end of the level. A man in front of the expensive, real one, advertises the other as being five times cheaper. Pavel's contact, Yanek, warns him that the cheap one is a scam. In the cheap one, there is a dancing old woman. **It seems strange that this man would do this, as he loses bullets for it being cheaper and probably recieves a lot of anger from patrons. *The band in the hall mistake you for their drummer, Valera. It appears that Valera is the dead body seen at the bottom of the stairs before Pavel opens the door. It is likely that Valera was either killed by bandits, or fell down the stairs and suffered a fatal trauma injury. **Given the bottle of alcohol near his body, the latter seems likely. However, this could also mean he is not actually dead, merely knocked out from the fall or unconscious from the drink. This is also supported by the green-colored crosshairs should the player put it at his body. Further implying he is alive. *The fortune teller reveals Pavel's future, and how he has 'two paths' he must choose, alluding that Pavel will either be saved, or damned by Artyom. *Many of the bandits are wearing Reich helmets and armor. Some bandits even look exactly like Reich officers and heavies, the red armband included. **If you listen to one of the bandits conversations they'll mention how their leader trades with Hansa for food and then trades the food to Reich for gear **There are two possible in-universe explanations for this: the bandits may have taken the gear off of dead Reich troops (probably already dead, as a Reich trooper is more than a match for a bandit), or they actually are Nazis who have fled the Reich - this is more likely given the huge number of Reich refugees in Theatre Station, and the numerous Reich soldiers who talk about defecting. **A more likely explanation is that the developers were just reusing elements from the campaign for faster development of this DLC. **This seems to have been addressed in the Redux version; the gangsters now appear dressed in typical bandit attire with pieces of Reich armor worn over their clothes. The few enemies in full Reich regalia (encountered in the firing range) are either implied or stated to be visiting nazi soldiers. *Some of the bandits refer to each other as 'comrade', a common Communist moniker. It is odd that they would be using such a word as many of them openly say how much they hate Communists. *Pavel oddly has a watch exactly the same as Artyom's even though he blatantly explained earlier to Artyom that he did not have a watch like it. **The most likely explanation is the developers were reusing materials from the campaign for a shorter development. **In the Redux version Pavel is shown wearing a simple "analog watch" like Artyom's in ''Metro 2033. However, it still has the visibility indicator - likely a concession to gameplay. Bugs *Pavel can use his flashlight during the intro sequence, despite being chained up and without one. *There are a great many of spelling and punctuation errors present in the Chronicles Pack. Most of them are found in Pavel. *There are a number of odd clipping and collision areas through-out the level. **Some of the crates in the level are bugged and the player can clip through them. **The player can walk through barred doors from the moment they start to open. * In the room before the nightclub, where a senior bandit berates the others, sometimes the enemies will not react to the player. This makes it very easy to cross the room undetected. When the player tries to knock out any of the enemies, the game graphics can lock up, though sound continues playing. The only fix is to restart the level. Category:Chronicles Pack DLC Category:Needing Improvement Category:Metro Last Light DLC Levels